emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8090 (8th March 2018)
Plot Emotional Tracy tells Vanessa and Charity that David is ashamed of her for her past as a prostitute. At Home Farm, Dean informs Joe that the kitchen camera was disabled by someone who isn't very good at covering their tracks. Dean shows Joe footage of the intruder but Joe can't identify him. Chas refuses to have Belle and Lachlan's ginger ale on her premises as she's learned her lesson about Zak's home brews at family gatherings. Rishi continues to attempt to stop Priya from moving out. Jai insists there's no need for her to leave but Priya believes it's for the best. Rebecca lets herself into Home Farm and heads upstairs looking for Lawrence. David calls Tracy asking her to come home to sort things. Meanwhile, at Tug Ghyll, Charity insists David doesn't deserve Tracy, adamant the only acceptable reaction from him is support, commenting it took her a while to work that out for herself. Victoria informs Robert and Aaron that Rebecca has disappeared. Robert calls Rebecca. Sitting in the kitchen of Home Farm with a glass of wine in hand, Rebecca tells Robert she's home and asks him to hold on to Seb so she can sleep. After hanging up, Rebecca hears Joe approaching. She tries to leave but the back door is locked. When Joe walks into the kitchen, Rebecca arms herself with a golf club and orders Joe to get out of her house. Rebecca attacks Joe with the golf club before fleeing. Joe calls the police. David has told Eric about Tracy's past and admits every time he sees Tracy, he sees her taking money off Phil. Eric is disgusted with David and reminds him Tracy would've been making the best of a bad situation. David knows that, but he can't help seeing Tracy differently now. Eric orders David to go and find Tracy and apologise. Joe meets up with Dean on a dark and secluded road and asks him to find the man on the CCTV. He orders Dean to only report back to him as he' unsure who he can trust. After Charity leaves, Vanessa reminds Tracy that David is a good guy and advises her sister not to do anything stupid. David calls round at Tug Ghyll so Vanessa leaves them alone to talk. Belle explains to Chas and Charity that she and Lachlan want to launch their first batch of ale to the pub regulars for the feedback. Chas agrees to think about it as long as they get all the paperwork in order. Victoria, Robert and Aaron return to Keepers Cottage to find mud everywhere. Robert can't believe he and Aaron scarified a night-out so Rebecca can sleep. When Rebecca comes downstairs, Victoria asks her where she went that was muddy. Rebecca has no idea. Joe shows Graham the CCTV footage of Rebecca attacking him. Graham doesn't think it's fair that Joe called the police as there's obviously something wrong with Rebecca but Joe sees this as an opportunity to get at Robert. David explains he wants them to forgive and forget and get on with their lives but Tracy can't forget and doesn't think there's anything to forgive. Tracy tells David she's seen something in him she really doesn't like and doesn't think she can unsee it, so orders him to leave. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *Dean - Danny Ryder Locations *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen, games room and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Barn *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and hallway *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown road *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,070,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes